Lost
by KURT-BLAINE.KLAINE16
Summary: Kurt lost his memory after a car crash when he was 6 years old not remembering anything or anyone.Kurt always felt like something was missing but was unsure what it was. So he embarks on a journey to find that missing piece and finds his old home but not knowing what to expect he finds a forgotten past, love, and life.but one question remans will kurt continue his life as he has be
1. prolouge

**_chapter_****_ notes: hey guys its me this my new story. i wanna thank chriscolfer2050 for helping me pick a title for it._**

**_Don't know were i would be with out you girl thank you._**

* * *

_Most people would say "give up" or "stop running away."_

_But something told me if I did then I would have to say goodbye to everything forever._

_so I had to keep running for me, for Blaine, for us, for my life._


	2. Chapter 1

**chapter notes: hey guys heres the next chapter to lost hope you enjoy it. PS there so Kurtofsky in this chapter and chapter 2.**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

Kurt ran as fast as legs could carry him.

Kurt could hear someone coming and fast.

He had to hide and quickly.

He ducked quickly into a near by cave and waited.

Sure enough that someone was David Karofsky and his partner in crime Azimino.

**"I thought you said you saw him go this way."** Azimino yelled.

David sighed in frustration and said sort of calmly "i said i thought i saw him go this way."

Azimino yelled and hit the nearest he hit the tree Kurt could hear the tree begin to crack in half.

**"we can not let that inhuman fag get on, ill go this way and you go that way."** Azimino stormed off.

David looked around the said " Kurt you can come out now. i already know your there."

Kurt hesitated at first but then came out of the cave.

David smiled when he saw Kurt and said** "Hello love long time no see."**

* * *

_**end chapter notes: sorry for the cliff hanger but had to keep you reading Didn't i? **_


	3. Chapter 2

"Hello David." Kurt said looking at the ground. "Kurt,why did you run? You know what happened between me and Jacob Malone was not your fault." David said looking at Kurt. *earlier that day* Kurt was walking to his locker to put his stuff away to go to lunch. Lost in thought he didn't see Jacob Malone (the captain of the football team/Kurt's stalker) come up behind him and rap his arms around his waist. Kurt was shocked and to scared to move at all. "You know Hummel, its not nice to tease guys like me everyday." He whispered in his ear. "I-I don't know what your talking about."Kurt said in a shaking voice. "You know damn well what I'm talking about! You walk around here proud of what you are and get guys like David to ask you out. When guys like me who has loved you since the day we met and you don't even notice me." Then Jacob turns Kurt around causing him to drop his stuff. Then he backs him up against the wall and says darkly "I have done everything you ever liked in a guy. I joined the football team, I joined the glee club, I stood by you when you were bullied for the way you dress, I helped you in school when you were failing Geometry, no matter what I fucking did you never noticed at all." Jacob was getting mad and Kurt was in the middle of it. "Why didn't you say anything to me?" Kurt asked cautiously. Jacob laughed "you don't get it do you. I didn't say anything because you were perfect to me, and if I said anything to you it would come out wrong and I would make a fool of myself in front of you." With that Jacob crashed their lips together and pulled Kurt closer to him. Kurt refuse to kiss back which made Jacob mad so he pulled back and push Kurt to the wall hard. Kurt was sure he would have a bruises there now. Jacob growled and took him by the hair and pulled hard. Kurt let out a scream of pain and Jacob said "see what happens when you ignore my love Hummel you get hurt. now let's try this again if you don't cooperate the more pain you'll be in got it!" then crashed their lips together again and Kurt still wouldn't do anything. Jacob slapped Kurt and said "see what tell you more pain. now are you going to do as I say?" Kurt spat and said " fuck you! I rather burn in hell for all of eternity!" that earned him another slap. just as Jacob was about to do it again he was pulled away from Kurt. By no other than Kurt's boyfriend David Karofsky. "Don't you ever touch my boyfriend again or I will personally kick your ass! Got it!" He said as he held him against the lockers. "What him he's nothing more than a piece of ass that anyone is looking to fuck. I mean come on we're at a boarding school for..." before he could Finnish a fist collided with his jaw. Jacob looked up to see who hit him and he saw it was Kurt. "don't ever refer to me as that." Kurt yelled. Jacob laughed and got another hit from this time knocking him to floor and broke his nose. David pulled Kurt back from Jacob and saw bruises beginning to form. "Kurt get out of here now!" Kurt looked shock but did as told he picked up his stuff and turned to see David snap Jacobs neck like a twig when David turned he saw Kurt standing there. "Kurt,please wait!" but the closer he got the more Kurt backed up. "you killed him." Kurt whispered. David face hardened as he said " I had to protect you Kurt. he would have hurt you!" Kurt's eyes widened at his words then he got mad "protect me! from what? him? anyone who even came close to me? did you ever realize that I could be in more danger with you than them? I mean you just killed a kid who yes was obviously in love with me but you didn't have to kill him!" David was mad now and replied "if that's how you feel then fine I wont protect you then. I was doing this for your own good Kurt." "My own good you killed him for no damn reason you call that protection I call that murder." Kurt yelled. "murder! that wasn't murder what happened to your fucking parents was murder! oh wait you don't have any that's right! your a damn orphan." David yelled Kurt's face changed and his eyes filled with tears. Its been 13 years since the car accident that killed his parents and wiped his memory of his past. He had no family except his Uncle Adam Crawford who was his mom's brother. but he hated him. David realized what he said and said "Kurt, I'm sorry I didn't mean that." He took a step closer to him but Kurt dropped his stuff and ran he had to get out of here and now. he had to find a place where he belonged and it wasn't here. Kurt ran leaving David yelling after him. *Present* "Its not that okay. You killed him and then rubbed it in my face that I had no parents." Kurt said. He had no interest in what he had to say or how he felt. "Kurt, please I'm sorry ..." David was cut off by Kurt slapping him. "you really think its okay after what you said." David looked shocked and said "when are you going to return?" Kurt looked at him and said "I don't know yet." then as he turned to go David replied "I'll be waiting for you." Kurt didn't say anything he just walked away that's all he could do to keep from crying again.


	4. Chapter 3

Kurt had been walking for hours but he felt as if he was being pulled towards something. He didn't know why it felt right but it did.

*4 hours later*  
Kurt felt as if he was about to pass had to keep walking. Soon he came across a house that looked like it hasn't been used in years. He walkes up to the house.

It was a simple house it was white with small windows, and a pourch swing in the front of it. The stairs begin to creak with every step he took.

Then he heard a child's and a couple laughter. He looks around to see noone just him. He shrugs and knocks on the door and waits. There was no answer. He knocks again but louder this time. Still no answer.

Finally he looks in the window. No one lived here. He went to grab the door knob just as it flung open. He looks around to see noone there. He walks in and the door closes behind him. He jumps at the sound he looks around. The furniture was covered with sheets and they were dusty.

'I guess this will do for the night' Kurt thought as he took off his jacket and laid it on the staircase handle. He begins to walk up the stairs to find 5 bedrooms a grand bedroom, a young boy's room, a guest bedroom, a music room,and another boy's room.

Kurt walked over to the last room and walked in. The room smelled of jasmine and vanilla mixed together. The walls were sky blue, a twin size bed in the middle with a walk in bathroom, and a balcony.

He walked over to the dresser next to the bed and picked up the picture frame. He took a Kleenex out of his pocket and began to clean it till half of it was clean.

He could see a young boy about six years old. He had bright golden eyes with brown curls and tan skin. Kurt could tell the boy loved who was ever in this picture with him.

Kurt began to clean the rest of the picture and let out a scream when he saw who it was.

That picture was of the boy and him!


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey you guys,

Its me Nickey. I just wanted to say thx for reading my story. It means a lot to me.

okay here's the thing I write a lot but I'm not used to people reading them so I would really like you guys to tell me whatcha think of it.

you can tell me what it needs or what I did good. I really don't care just say something to me so I know.

okay now yes I am a directioner and I am a Gleek. I love both and I write about both.

you can follow me on:

wattpad: nickey tippett

twitter:  
for Directoners: gleekXklaine  
for gleeks: t_nickey  
or you can follow both.

Facebook: Nickey Tiffany Musgrove Tippett

tubler:gleekxklaine

follow me and ill follow you back

thx hope to hear from you soon,  
Nickey


	6. Chapter 4

Blaine Anderson walks home everyday from school. When he was a kid he took Robinson drive but that was until the Hummels went missing. Now he takes maple road. But today he felt as if he should take Robinson like he was being pulled towards it.

Blaine begins to walk down the road and the smell if jasmine feels his nose. After walking for awhile he comes to the Hummel's home. He turns away feeling like he's gonna cry for there son Kurt was his true love and best friend and now he's not here.

Then he hears a scream come from inside the house.'Who is there noone is ever allowed on the property except the Hummels and the Andersons.' Blaine thought.

But it couldn't be either because he was the last Anderson and Finn (Kurt's brother) changed his last name to Hudson. So he wouldn't be pitied for the loss of his family.

Blaine jumped the fence and ran to the house. He set his bag on the porch and took out his baseball bat. He had a baseball bat because after Kurt was gone he joined sports to try to get him out of his head but it didn't help.

He gripped the bat tight and opened the door. He looked around and spoted a coat on the staircase. He picked it up and sniffed it. The smell clicked inside his brain. vanilla and jasmine. only one person smells like that and he was gone. Kurt Hummel.

Blaine walked up the stairs still holding the coat and saw Kurt's old room open he walks over to it. There he saw him.

He had chestnut brown hair perfect placed, he wore tight black pants, a white Polo shirt, and a black vest. Blaine was speechless for it was like beauty was pouring off him.

Blaine lost his grip on the bat and it hit the floor. The guy turned around and saw him. The eyes of the guy were like a universe blue-green with gold specks in them.

That was all it took. Blaine knew who it was, but was unsure what to say."I-I-I'm sorry I d-didnt mean to intrude but I ..." Kurt studdered. Blaine couldn't get his brain to work. "please I'm sorry don't hurt me? I'll lea..." Blaine stopped him.

"Kurt?" Kurt's eyes went wide and said "how do you know my name?" Blaine replied "don't you know who I am?" Kurt looked confused and said "no." Blaine looked hurt.

"Kurt, its me Blaine Anderson." Something clicked inside Kurt's brain and he said "Blaine?" Then they were shot back in time.


	7. note

hey guys,

i know its been a while since ive updated and thats because school has started again and i alos have new baby cousin who is only a couple of weeks old.

but dont fret my pretties for i bring good news.

i am working on anew chapter for the city of courage and i am working on the second book of lost which is called found.

you can find my story lost on wattpad

my name on there is Nickey Tippett.

you can follow me on twitter: t_nickey

tumblr: gleekxklaine

well i hope you guys enjoy the stories and ill talk to you guys soon,

Nickey :)


	8. Chapter 5

Kurt looked around him and saw he was in a meadow. He looked and saw Blaine was just as confused as he was.' I know this place.' Kurt thought "Kurt?" he heard his name he snapped out his thoughts and looked at Blaine who looked concerned "yes?" Kurt asked. "what did you do?" Blaine asked.

'I-I don't know." Kurt said in a shaking voice. Blaine looked around and said "I think I know." Kurt looked at him. "Kurt, you sent us back 16 years ago." Kurt's eyes went wide in surprise and said "that's impossible I can't remember anything from before I was 6 years old." Kurt stated.

Blaine looked shocked.' 6 years old that's the year he and his parents disappeared. that's probably why no one could find him.' Blaine thought. 'maybe I sparked some memeories of our past.'

"Blaine?" Kurt asked "yes Kurt?" "are you okay?" "I'm fine 's go find out what day you sent us back to." Blaine held out his hand asking for Kurt to talk it. Kurt hesitates and then finally takes his hand.

They walk to the very top of the hill and see a couple of kids chasing a young boy. They walk over there and watch them. Kurt gasps when he sees its him at 4 years old. he holds Blaine's hand tighter when the lids began to hit on him and push him around.

The kids finally stop and walk off laughing. Kurt would see the hurt in his eyes. Then they heard a small voice say "Hey!" they look to see a smaller version of Blaine about 5 years old walking over to smaller Kurt. Younger Kurt looks up with tears in his eyes and sees a pair of honey golden eyes staring straight into his blue-green ones.

"Are you okay?" he asked Kurt never replied he just looked down and begun to scoot away."I wont hurt you. if that's what your thinking." Kurt looked up and said in a shooken voice " you won't" "no, I wont. those guys are just jerks."

Kurt smiled and stopped scooting away from him."I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson" he said holding out his hand for Kurt to take. "I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel." Kurt said taking his hand.

Blaine smiled and pulled him up. "well its a pleasure to meet you, Kurt. tell me why would a bunch a jerks like them want to beat up on such a beautiful person like you?" Kurt blushed and said quietly "its because I'm gay." Kurt looked down to his feet.

Blaine said "can i tell you something?" Kurt nodded Blaine whispered to him "so am I." Kurt looked up and smiled. then Blaine said Kurt, there's a moment in your life when you say to yourself 'oh there you are' and when I met you just now that was the moment for move me Kurt and me asking you this is just an excuse for me to spend more time with you."

Kurt blushed and tried to look away but Blaine took his face in his hands and pulled him closer then crashed his lips to Kurt's. When he pulled back he said "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..." he was cut off but Kurt crashing his lips to his then said "don't be."

Blaine chuckled and said "I have to ask you a question Kurt." "okay" Kurt said "Kurt, I know we just met but I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being mine." Kurt smiled big and said "yes Blaine Anderson yes I will be yours."

*end of memory*


	9. Chapter 6

Hey guys sorry its been awhile didn't mean to keep you waiting. no i'm serious i really didn't mean to. So here the thing my story city of courage is being co-authored by a friend of mine i wont say his name, but we call him Jarvis-Pie. we are currently working on it so it will sound better and keep you reading. the only thing about him is that he is a gleek, but he don't ship Klaine he ships Kurtofksy. but do not fret my pretties the chapter is coming soon. Please ignore any grammar errors. I'm only human you know. anyways you guys asked for the next chapter and so i shall give it to you here is the next chapter of "Lost"

* * *

Chapter 6

They were back in Kurt's old room and all was silent. Blaine was getting worried about Kurt he hasn't spoke for awhile now. 'All this time he knew me but never came to find me. why didnt he even try to findme am i not that important to him?'kurt thought to himself but was interupeted by blaine asking "Kurt? are you okay?" he asked doesn't turn around orsay anything. he just stared at the picture in his hands. "why?" kurt asked "why, what kurt?" blaine sked confusedingly "why didn't you come looking for me?" kurt asked with tears in his eyes. Blaine didn't know how to answer that. He spent years looking for Kurt and when he was told by Sebastian Smyth that Kurt was killed in the accident along with his parents, but he didn't believe it until he saw one of Kurt's shirts in his hands. He looked up to see Kurt looking at him with tears in his eyes. All Blaine could do was try to tell Kurt the truth. But before he got to Kurt continued with "was I not important to you? Was everything you told me that day in the meadow a lie." Kurt was pissed now but he had tears running down his face as he continued. "How can you tell someone that is only fucking 4 years old that you love them and not even bother to try to find them when he goes missing!" "Kurt, I did look for you for 14 years. Night and day not stopping until I found you." Blaine had tears in his eyes also as he continued "Kurt, I knew you werent dead until Sebastian Smyth told me that your body was found in the woods in Worcester,Ohio. It tore me apart to hear him say that Kurt." Kurt could tell he hurt Blaine by saying he never came to find him. The truth was that he did look for him. He truly does love him and never has stopped loving him. Kurt didn't know what to say to him so he took the crying boy into his arms and held him close. "Its okay Blaine. I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere." Deep inside Kurt knew when he said that he ment it. Blaine looked at Kurt and kissed him softly on the lips. Kurt didn't resist the kiss instead he kissed back. After standing there kissing for awhile they pulled back and put there foreheads together. Blaine smiled and said "I love you Kurt." Kurt smiled and said "I love you too,Blaine." They kissed again but this one was soft at first but then began to become very heated.

* * *

(*Smut*)

Kurt slipped his hands lower, down past Blaine's shoulder blades and over the curve of his back and down to the swell of his backside. Blaine smiled against his lips and his hands were moving around to Kurt's front and unbuttoning his jacket, fingers fumbling, movements rushed. Blaine slid his jacket over his broad shoulder and folded it carefully, taking his lips off Kurt's. Kurt smiled, his heart contracting in his chest, as Blaine placed the jacket gently down on the back of a chair. Kurt knew he would have liked to simply have flung it across the room, along with the rest of their clothes, but he wouldn't, not with the clothing that meant something to Kurt. He would treat them with love and care, the same way he treated Kurt. Kurt brought his hands around to Blaine's front and toyed with the top button on his suit pants. Blaine smiled and slipped his own jacket off and laid it down over Kurt's. He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks (he had worn them for the occasion) and pulled Kurt back to him, like he didn't want to go another moment without having their bodies touching. Kurt found the top of Blaine's pants again, the button now undone and slipped the zip slowly down and untucked his crisp white shirt. Blaine repeated the motion on Kurt and then they were kissing again, their teeth crashing, the kiss hungry, frantic, filled with want and need.

Fingers went to work on tiny shirt buttons, slipping them through the slits, until Blaine's chest was bare and Kurt's undershirt was on show and Blaine wasted no time in tearing it roughly over his head. Their eyes met, bright blue and deep gold and heartbeats passed by with no words spoken and then Kurt said it, said the familiar words, the words he had said three million times that day alone. "I love you." And Blaine replied, leaving no space between Kurt's words and his own. "I love you, too." And then they fell into one another, hands grabbing at the final layers of material separating their bodies from being naked and vulnerable and touching. Blaine eased Kurt back onto the large bed and threw himself on top of him and found his mouth again with his own and Kurt gasped when his hands went lower, lower, slipping under his thigh and over his ass and up, up, until he found his tight entrance. Kurt chuckled at Blaine, because he was wasting no time. The smile fell off his face as Blaine touched him, causing his eyes to shut and his mouth to open and his body to jerk and twist and come undone. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." Blaine laughed at him and pressed a butterfly kiss to his already swollen lips and continued to brush his fingers over his hole, fast, slow, too slow and then fast again and Kurt was caught between raising his hips to press his growing erection into Blaine's body, and pulling himself back to meet Blaine's fingers, sliding carelessly and then carefully and carelessly again, over his tight, tight entrance.

"Relax," Blaine whispered, quietly, his voice thick and he lowered his other hand to take hold of Kurt's cock, now almost fully hard. Kurt exhaled and swear words slipped from his lips and Blaine was smiling again and moving his hand-both of his hands-faster. Then Blaine was leaning back and removing his hands and pushing himself to his feet, leaving Kurt empty and cold and wanting more. He watched as Blaine unzipped their bag and rooted inside then zipped it shut again. He came back and got back in the same position, his fingers pulling the lid off the new bottle of lube. He coated his fingers and kissed Kurt quickly on the lips, before bringing his slick hand back down to Kurt's ass. Kurt flicked a thumb across one of Blaine's nipples and got a quick reponse as bent his head and moaned into Kurt's neck and then he was sucking the skin above his pulse into his mouth and Kurt was moaning quietly, Blaine's finger inside him, his other hand pumping on his now fully hard dick, as he ground his own hard dick into Kurt's leg. "You're beautiful," Blaine told him, shakily into his neck. "So beautiful." Kurt uttered a reply, a reply that came out broken.

Blaine added a second finger and Kurt threw his head back, raising and dropping his hips on instinct and Blaine was crooking his fingers and brushing across that spot, the spot he had touched so many times in the past. Blaine bent his head again and his mouth found its way to Kurt's ear, his breath warm against his skin. He opened his mouth and breathed out, the whispered a solitary word. "Ready?" Kurt gave him a nod, incapable of speaking coherent words and Blaine slipped his fingers in and out one more time, before removing them completely. Kurt groaned at the loss and Blaine shushed him, giving his hip a reassuring rub. He moved to kneel between Kurt's legs and squeezed another blob of lube into the palm of his hand. he stroked himself a couple of times, then wiped his hand on the covers beneath them.

He placed his left hand under Kurt's thigh and raised it, gently, as he inched closer and closer. He hitched both of Kurt's legs higher, until they were wrapped around his waist and then he was pushing a finger inside Kurt again, making sure he was stretched enough, wanting so desperately not to hurt him, not tonight, not on the night of their wedding, the happiest day of their lives. "Please," Kurt managed. "Please, Blaine." Blaine wasted no time, then, pushing his shining erection inside Kurt's ass, slowly, carefully, so that the burn wasn't too painful. They both breathed once Blaine was buried all the way inside his warmth. Blaine shut his eyes and Kurt watched his sallow chest rising and falling quickly. Kurt held onto Blaine's left wrist and waited, waited until he was ready, used to the intrusion. And as he always did, he gave Blaine's wrist a gentle squeeze, letting him know it was okay, that he was ready, that he wanted him to fuck him. Blaine retracted his hips and pushed back in and Kurt cried out. he repeated the movement and Kurt kept on crying out until they began to move more freely. Blaine reached down and took Kurt's cock in his right hand and pumped on it, in time with the thrust of his hips. Kurt pushed his own hips down to meet Blaine's plunges and Blaine was watching him through half lidded eyes, his mouth hanging open, guttural sounds escaping his throat. Kurt grabbed his left wrist again and tugged him down, wincing slightly at the new angle, but ignoring it, in order to find Blaine's lips. He kissed him slowly, lazily and Blaine found the rhythm again, thrusting faster, harder, making Kurt moan into his mouth and Blaine swallowed his words and continued to move above him.

After a few moments, Blaine slipped himself out of Kurt and before Kurt could protest, he was flipping him over and setting the pillows down under his body and then he was back inside him, his breath warm on his shoulder. He placed a hot kiss to the back of his neck and started to move inside him again and Kurt was grinding against the bed, the friction almost not enough. Blaine gripped Kurt's wrists and held them down into the bed and he was moving against him frantically, fast paced and Kurt's eyes rolled back in his head as the tip of Blaine's hard cocked brushed quickly over his prostate, not giving him any time to catch his breath, just repeating the motion over and over and over and over and over and over again. "I... can't.. Blaine." "Love you," was all Blaine said, not slowing his thrusts in the least. Kurt whimpered and turned his head so that his face was buried in the covers and he could groan to his heart's content, not having to worry about what the people next door would think once they heard him screaming Blaine's name into the musky air. Blaine's teeth were on his shoulder then, biting down very lightly, not breaking the skin or hurting him, but hard enough to leave a mark. Kurt knew Blaine was close when the sound he was making got louder and when his movements speeded up and then Blaine was pulling out and Kurt turned over and pushed his husband (it set his heart racing faster every time he remembered) down onto his back. He climbed down his body and took Blaine's hand off his erection and put his mouth there instead and Blaine dropped back onto the bed, raising his hips into the air and crying out. Kurt licked a long line along the underside, then across the tip, liking the precum away, the taste familiar. It didn't bother him any more, tasting Blaine. At the beginning, all those years ago, when they had still been experimenting, he had been reluctant.

Now, it was nothing to him, just something that came with being together. He regarded Blaine as part of himself. Kurt sunk his mouth down over Blaine cock, not gagging like he had done when they were young, just taking him into his throat, easily. Blaine was careful then, to keep his random jerks to a minimum, because he knew Kurt would kill him if he knocked any of his teeth out. He sucked on him, hard, his lips stretched around him, head bobbing up and down quickly and with a loud groan that sounded a lot like Kurt's name, Blaine was coming in his mouth and Kurt didn't move, just continued to suck on him, swallowing him down, until he had stopped moving. Kurt climbed up next to him, groaning as his own still hard dick brushed across the material of the covers. He fell down next to Blaine and waited until he had caught his breath. When he did, Blaine sat up and pushed Kurt's legs apart. He flung one leg over his shoulder and slipped the pad of his finger across his already stretched entrance. It sent a shudder all through Kurt's body and he shut his eyes and then Blaine was lowering his mouth down to Kurt's erection. He mouthed down the side of it, kissed the tip, then licked down the underside and over his balls and Kurt was grunting, trying to keep the noise to a minimum. Blaine was sucking on him, then, his hands holding his legs apart, his golden eyes a shad darker, as he looked up at Kurt, through a thick canopy of full lashes. Kurt was trying to keep his hips still, because he didn't want Blaine to lose any teeth either. His breath escaped in uneven huffs and he was gripping the bedclothes beneath his fingers, trying to hold on desperately.

Then Blaine was going faster and Kurt felt the familiar heat in his stomach and then he was coming and just as Kurt had swallowed Blaine's come, Blaine swallowed Kurt's and he continued to suck on him until his body went limp, at which point he climbed up beside him and kissed him on the cheek. Kurt lay there breathing for a while, the white world regaining colour and then he sat up, smiled down at Blaine and tugged the covers back. He climbed inside and Blaine eventually dragged himself up and got in next to him. Kurt curled into his side and held onto him, both of their bodies sticky and hot and flushed. Blaine's hand slipped around his waist and he held him close. Kurt reached back and flicked the light switch, leaving them in darkness, aside from the pale moonlight, sifting through the slit in the curtains. "I love you," Blaine told him, voice scratchy. "I love you," Kurt answered, closing his eyes. Finally Kurt and Blaine both found what they were looking for. But both unprepared for what was coming sooner than they think.

...,...

A/N So you guys watcha think of my first smut. Was it okay? *hiding behind my dresser*

please don't kill me if you don't like it that's okay just let me know. Oh what do you think is gonna happen that neither if them are prepared for? So anyways started a new story called "Eternal"

Here's the summary: In a world were vampires are not known and are being hunted by a group of hunters. Fro Kurt Hummel vampires are just another target for him to kill. But the day he meets Blaine Anderson (a young original vampire) who cares for nothing but him self and who his next meal is. Kurt must fight everything in him not to falling love with Blaine. But everything changes when Blaine finds out the secret that Kurt has been hiding for years. Kurt must decide to fall in love and lose everything in his life or fight for everything and lose the only chance to love. Klaine! Hunter-Kurt! Vampire-Blaine! M-preg! Watcha think let me know okay so I can tell if you want me to write it or not.


	10. Chapter 7

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

_**SO HOW ARE YOU GUYS.**_

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT SO HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER OF LOST**_

_**PS I DONT OWN GLEE OR ANYTHING ONLY THIS STORY**_

_**NICKEY**_

* * *

David wonder where was Kurt. its been two weeks and he has heard nothing.

_**'Where is he?'**_ he thought. David began to pace his room and think.

He deserves this he hurt Kurt. His words hurt Kurt badly.

He should have never brought up his parents and the fact that he don't have any.

**'I have to find him and fast.'** David thought. He finally knew what he had to do.

He grabbed his jacket and was out the door.

* * *

Blaine fixed his tie and headed down the stairs.

He saw Kurt wasn't in the living room. so he walked over to the kitchen when he heard someone singing.

**So I got my boots on, **

**got the right 'mount of leather **

**And I'm doing me up with a black color liner **

**And I'm workin' my strut but I know it don't matter **

He saw who it was no other than his boyfriend, Kurt Hummel. But Blaine had to admit the way Kurt was moving it was a turned on.

**All we need in this world is some love **

**There's a thin line 'tween the dark side and the light side baby tonight **

**It's a struggle **

**gotta rumble trying to find it **

Blaine stood there watching his boyfriend dance around and sing while he cleaned the kitchen.

**But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need **

**Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete **

**If I had you, **

**life would be a party **

**it'd be ecstasy **

**Yeah, if I had you **

**You y-y-y-y-you **

**You y-y-y-y-you **

**You y-y-y-y-you **

**If I had you. **

Blaine smirked and watched Kurt's hips rock with the music. He was getting hard and all he was doing was watching Kurt.

**From New York to LA getting high rock n' rollin **

**Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning **

**Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maseratis **

**What they need in this world is some love **

**There's a thin line tween a wild time and a flat line baby tonight **

**It's a struggle, **

**gotta rumble tryin' to find it **

Kurt turned to see Blaine watching him. He smirked and decided what he should do.

**But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need **

**Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete **

**If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy **

**Yeah, if I had you **

**You y-y-y-y-you **

**You y-y-y-y-you **

**You y-y-y-y-you **

**If I had **

Damn he wanted to grab Kurt and just fuck him right here and now. He could tell Kurt was doing this on purpose now.

**The flashing of the lights **

**It might feel so good **

**But I've got you stuck on my mind, yeah! **

**The fashion and the stage **

**It might get me high **

**But it don't mean a thing tonight **

**That would be the only thing I'd ever need **

**Yeah, if I had you, the money, fame and fortune never could compete **

**If I had you, **

**life would be a party it'd be ecstasy **

**Yeah, if I had you **

**You-y-y-y-y-you **

**You-y-y-y-y-you **

**You-y-y-y-y-you **

**If I had you **

Kurt rocked his hips and made sure Blaine had a good view as he sunk down low. and came back up rubbing his thighs slowly.

_**That would be the only thing I'd ever need **_

_**Yeah, if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete**_

_**(never could compete with you) **_

_**If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy **_

_**(it'd be ecstasy with you) **_

_**Yeah, if I had you **_

_**You y-y-y-y-you **_

_**You y-y-y-y-you **_

_**You y-y-y-y-you **_

_**If I had you **_

The song ended and Kurt could tell he had won this round.

But the next thing he knew was he was pinned against the fridge and Blaine kissed him hard on the mouth.

"Damn babe. you sure know how to put on a show." Blaine said darkly.

Kurt saw his eyes were lust blown and hungry for him.

Kurt smirked and pulled Blaine closer before rolling his hips forward to create friction between them.

Blaine let out a gasp and moan as he rocked back. Blaine kissed him hard on the mouth.

"Blaine you have school." Kurt said in a raspy voice. Blaine groaned in response.

"I don't wanna go." Blaine pouted

"you have to plus I'll be here after school for you." Kurt said laughing at Blaine's reaction.

Blaine perked up at the sound of after school.

Then kissed Kurt and said "okay but you are getting it this afternoon when I get home Hummel."

Kurt chuckled and said "okay. now go before your late for school."

Blaine stole a kiss before grabbing his bag and said "I love you, babe. see you this afternoon." then left.

_**'Maybe I could surprise him at school today'**_ Kurt thought to himself.

Then ran upstairs to change out of his clothes and find a decent outfit.

* * *

Blaine couldn't get his mind off of Kurt and what will happen when he gets home. so lost in he didn't realize Wes was calling him.

"Blaine you alright man?" Wes asked.

Blaine looked at him and said "Ya why?"

Wes gave him a look and went back to talking.

"Okay, So we are facing Vocal Adrenaline and The New Directions at sectionals next week and we need to know the songs we are doing for it?"

Nick was jumped up and said "how about 'Misery by Maroon 5'?"

Jeff and the others were unsure. so Jeff said "What about 'Raise Your Glass by Pink.'?"

Everyone began to talk about that one and agreed on that one.

"Okay so Blaine will be singing Raise your glass by pink at sectionals. so we need another song."Thad said.

Wes noticed Blaine was lost in thought again.

_**'What was he thinking about?'**_he thought.

"Blaine? are you there?" Wes asked.

"Ya Im here what's up?" Blaine asked him.

"are you okay you are like spaced out over there."

Blaine realized he was gonna have to tell them or else they will find out by themselves.

Blaine took a breath and said "Kurt is alive."

They. all looked at him in shock with jaws dropped.

"Blaine are you sure your okay? remember he died years ago." Wes said quickly.

"yes. I am..." Blaine was cut off by a nock on the door.

He walked over to it and opened the door to see Kurt standing there.

He let him in and Jeff said "Kurtie, is that you?"

Kurt looked at Jeff and said "ya its me Jeff."

with that Jeff went white and then hit the floor with a **'thud'**.

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTE: **_

_**HEY GUYS ITS ME AGAIN,**_

_**SO WAHT YOU THINK?**_

_**THE SONG I USED IS **_

_**'IF I HAD YOU BY ADAM LAMBERT'**_

_**WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN WITH DAVID AND KURT AND HOW WILL THE WARBLERS REACT TO KURT BEING ALIVE?**_

_**NEXT CHPATER WILL COME SOON**_

_**SEE YOU SOON,**_

_**NICKEY**_


	11. Chapter 8

Jeff was knocked out and Wes was freaking out.

Thad was stareing at Kurt in disbelief and David was trying to calm Wes down.

Blaine was smiling lovingly at Kurt, but blushing hard at the stares they were getting.

Kurt was smiling at Blaine but could tell everyone was staring at them.

Not worried about what Nick was doing. Nick was trying to wake up Jeff.

He was trying hard not to do anything stupid.

For he and Jeff were in a secret relationship since everyone thinks Nick is straight.

Nick knew he had to come out sooner or later,

and since Kurt is apparently alive,

and everyone was freaking out about that why not now.

Nick never knew how to prove it but he had the urge to kiss his boyfriend senseless.

Then it hit him that's how he will do it.

He slowly reached down and cupped Jeff's face and pressed his lips to Jeff's.

Everyone stopped what they were doing when they saw it. Nick was kissing Jeff.

* * *

Kurt smiled at the sight of it _'finally'. _

For some reason out of all his memories Jeff stood out the most.

Seeing them kiss reminded him of a secret Jeff told him when he was 5 years old.

_***Flashback***_

_***Young Jeff and Kurt* **_

_**" Hey Kurtie, can I tell you something secret?" Jeff asked **_

_**"Yes you can Jeff. Well you see my mother says I shouldn't feel this way but I can't help it." Jeff said looking at his shoes. **_

_**"What's wrong Jeff?" Kurt asked **_

_**"I like boys like I should like girls Kurtie." Jeff said on the verge of tears. **_

_**"Oh, well your not alone there Jeff so do I." Kurt explained **_

_**"You do!" Jeff's tone brighten at the sound of it **_

_**"Ya since I was 3 years old." Kurt said not looking at Jeff but instead Blaine who was walking up to them. **_

_**"Well here's another secret I have a crush on Nick. But I think I love him Kurtie."Jeff said smiling watching Nick slide on the slide. **_

_**"Is there someone you like or love Kurtie?" Jeff asked**_

_**"Ya there is and his name is Blaine Anderson." Kurt said. **_

_***Flashback ends***_

"Wait your gay Nick?" Wes asked.

"Ya, I am and I am with Jeff." Nick said protectivly.

Wes jaw dropped when Nick admitted that.

Jeff groaned and Nick shot down to his side and said "Babe, Are you okay? What hurts?"

Jeff smiled and said he was fine. Then looked over at Kurt and said "Okay Blaine no joke is Kurtie really here or are you guys messing with me?" Blaine smile then took Kurt's hand and said "He is really here and he is really alive."

Jeff smiled so big everyone thought he might hurt himself if it got any bigger. He shot up running to Kurt and throwing his arms around Kurt.

"OMG! Kurtie its really you. I missed you so much. You have no idea what I went through while you were gone.

Please tell me your here to stay."

Jeff begged and pleaded. Kurt chuckled and said

"I'm here to stay. I don't remember everything from my past but I remember some thanks to Blaine."

Kurt looked over at Blaine with loving eyes.

"Okay so Kurt is alive and we don't have a second song for regionals." Thad explained.

"I have a song." Kurt said. "Really do tell." Blaine said.

"How about 'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry."

They all smiled and said "lets give it a try."

Blaine walked over to Kurt and lead him to a chair in the room and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

With that he began to sing.

**You think I'm pretty without any make up on **

**You think I'm funny when I tell the punchline wrong **

**I know you get me so I let my walls come down, down **

Kurt smiled and was amazed they were good and Blaine's voice was amazing.

**Before you met me,**

**I was alright But things were kind of heavy, you brought me to life **

**Now every February, **

**you'll be my Valentine, **

**Valentine **

**Let's go all the way tonight **

**No regrets, just love **

**We can dance until we die **

**You and I will be young forever**

Blaine walked over to Kurt and took his hand as he sung.

**You make me feel like **

**I'm living a teenage dream **

**The way you turn me on, I can't sleep **

**Let's run away and don't ever look back **

**Don't ever look back **

**My heart stops when you look at me **

**Just one touch, now baby I believe **

**This is real, so take a chance **

**And don't ever look back, don't ever look back **

Kurt was blushing so hard now and he was completely and totally in love with his boyfriend Blaine Anderson.

**We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach **

**Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets **

**I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece **

**I'm complete Let's go all the way tonight **

**No regrets, just love **

**We can dance until we die **

**You and I will be young forever**

Blaine could tell Kurt loved this song. He was doing something right for a change. He thought to himself that he is never letting this boy go for the rest if his life.

**You make me feel like **

**I'm living a teenage dream **

**The way you turn me on, I can't sleep **

**Let's run away and don't ever look back **

**Don't ever look back **

**My heart stops when you look at me **

**Just one touch, now baby I believe **

**This is real, so take a chance **

**And don't ever look back, don't ever look back**

Kurt wished he could go up there and sing but this was Blaine's moment and he didn't want to ruin it for him.

So he sat back, smiled, and be proud of his sexy and talented boyfriend.

**I'm a get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans **

**Be your teenage dream tonight **

**Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans **

**Be your teenage dream tonight **

**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream **

**The way you turn me on, **

**I can't sleep **

**Let's run away and don't ever look back **

**Don't ever look back**

Nick and Jeff were turned towards each other and sang to one another.

Kurt could tell they were ment for each just like him in Blaine.

**My heart stops when you look at me **

**Just one touch, now baby I believe **

**This is real, so take a chance **

**And don't ever look back, don't ever look back **

Kurt smiled and took Blaine's hand as Blaine led him over to the couch and sang the last part to him.

**I'm a get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans**

**Be your teenage dream tonight**

**Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans **

**Be your teenage dream tonight**

Blaine crashed his lips to Kurt's lips for a soft kiss.

* * *

_'Where was Kurt'_ David has finally arrived in Lima, Ohio.

He looked around to see it was a small town not very big.

But someone should know if Kurt had been here.

_'I have to find him'_ David thought as he walked up to a young man in a wheelchair, a loose blue colored sweater, a white polo shirt underneath his sweater, and glasses.

"Uhmm excuse me I'm was wondering if you know a guy named Kurt Hummel?" David asked.

The guy looked at him and said "Ya,I know him. Who wants to know?" The guy said.

"Well my name is David Kurofsky and I am looking for him." David said.

"Well, I'm sorry he is no longer with us." He said. David looked confused.

"He died 13 years ago after disappearing after his family and him were in a car accident." He said

* * *

*back at Kurt's house after school*

Kurt and Blaine did it. They told the warblers Kurt was alive.

"Hey Kurt?" Blaine said.

"Yes Blaine " Kurt replied

"I just wanted to say I love you and well..." Blaine couldn't finnish it.

"Blaine? What is it?" Kurt asked "I can't say out loud." Blaine said looking at his and Kurt hands.

"Then sing it to me." Kurt said and kissed him.

"Okay." They walk into the music room and they sit at the piano.

Blaine begins to play awing and sings.

**I walked across an empty land **

**I knew the pathway like the back of my hand **

**I felt the earth beneath my feet Sat by the river and it made me complete **

**Oh simple thing, where have you gone? **

**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on **

**So tell me when you're gonna let me in **

**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

Blaine choose thus song because this was their song they danced to as kids. Blaine was hopeing it would ring a bell to him.

**I came across a fallen tree I felt the branches of it looking at me **

**Is this the place we used to love? **

**Is this the place that I've been dreaming of? **

**Oh simple thing, where have you gone? **

**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on **

**So tell me when you're gonna let me in **

**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

Kurt knew this song from somewhere. It wasn't ringing a bell to him.

_'where have I heard this song.'_ Kurt thought.

**And if you have a minute,why don't we go **

**Talk about it somewhere only we know? **

**This could be the end of everything **

**So why don't we go somewhere only we know? **

**Somewhere only we know**

**(Some - where)**

Blaine was crying now but they were tears of joy and love as he continued to sing to his beautiful boyfriend.

**And if you have a minute,why don't we go**

**Talk about it somewhere only we know? **

**This could be the end of everything **

**So why don't we go? So why don't we go?**

Kurt remembered now.

This was their song they danced to as kids.

Blaine remembered.

He smiled with tears of joy forming in his eyes.

**And if you have a minute,why don't we go **

**Talk about it somewhere only we know?**

**This could be the end of everything **

**So why don't we go **

**somewhere only we know? **

**Somewhere only we know **

**Somewhere only we know**

"Kurt, I love you so much" Blaine said looking into those breath taking blue-green eyes.

"I love you too, Blaine." Kurt said.

Then Kurt closed the space between their lips for

a passionate kiss full of love, need, and everything they feel inside for one another.


End file.
